


That Would Be Enough

by YuriChan06



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are expecting their first.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 45





	That Would Be Enough

Kristoff returned to the castle not too long ago by Queen Anna's request. Ever since he became her Prince Consort he's been trying to get use to his new title. He had not yet been mentally prepared for such an event if it happens but after a little time, he found himself somewhat improving. They married under the northern lights as the trolls announced them husband and wife, and they honeymooned during the winter. Just a few days after their honeymoon, he went on a trip to visit his family, Anna couldn't attend due to her queenly duties awaiting her once the trip was over. It took a month and a half until Kristoff received a letter from Anna, asking for him to return to Arendelle.

Once Kristoff step through the gates, Anna was right there waiting for him, alone. With no words, the blond approached his wife, and embraced her, Anna embraced back. Her arms tight around Kristoff's neck. Very suddenly, Kristoff stooped down and his lips were on her growing baby bump.

Anna giggled, "Okay, how do you know?" She asked. She hadn't yet told Kristoff of her pregnancy ever since he left. The only people she had told were-

"Elsa told me." Kristoff answered.

"I should've known." Anna joked, "How come?"

"She thought you already told me." Kristoff replied. During one of Elsa's visits, Anna revealed to her that she was pregnant with Kristoff's child. Anna however didn't reveal that she hadn't told Kristoff, hence during Elsa's way back to Northulda that night, she stopped by the valley to congratulate Kristoff on being a father... Right in front of the trolls. 

Kristoff returned to Arendelle immediately after hearing the news (it also took a little while to escape his family's wild excitement about a baby) and now here he was.

"Do... Do you like it?" Anna asked, referring to their child that was growing in her stomach.

She heard nothing for a minute, then very suddenly, she felt herself being hoisted up in Kristoff's arms as he kissed her sweetly, "I love it! We're having a baby!"

Anna laughed, hugging her body closer in Kristoff's own. He couldn't stop kissing her or her baby bump. Finally Kristoff just laid his head upon Anna's stomach, "Anna... I'm so happy.."

"I am too Kristoff..." Then she giggled, "What do you say... Shall we deliver the news to your family?"

"Oh they already know.. But I'm sure they'll be more than happy to see the expecting mother in person." Kristoff replied.


End file.
